Batavia and You
by bonggogi
Summary: Apa jadinya kalau Chanyeol datang ke Jakarta dan tiba-tiba pinter bahasa betawi? WOW. Baekhyun juga, yang kelihatannya pendiam ternyata pecinta Aliando. Apa jadinya cerita ini kalau si penulis punya imajinasi yang mabuk? Find the truth, here. [Chanyeol-Baekhyun Jakarta's story. GS/Genderswitch. EXO Official? maybe. LOL]


"Tapi, Ma..."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian Yolo, mau gak mau kamu harus ke Indonesia. Tinggal sama sahabat Mama,"

"TANTE BYUN MAKSUD MAMAH?!" tiba-tiba cowok jangkung yang tadi mukanya keliatan kayak gak punya semangat hidup, langsung berubah cerah secerah matahari yang menyinari bumi saat suhu duapuluh derajat.

Sok puitis, ya? Geli juga, idih.

"Iya, kenapa emangnya?" tanya wanita paruh baya didepannya—sebut aja Mamanya—yang lagi sibuk mencet-mencet _touch screen_ di hpnya.

"KENAPA MAMA GAK NGOMONG DARI TADI?! KALO GITU CHANYEOL MAU MAH! RELA MAH RELAAAAAAAA!" jeritnya lebay semlohay, ditambah ada efek bunga-bunga bertaburan ditambah ada _confetti_ dibelakang.

Sedeng.

Mamanya balikin badan, ngeliatin Chanyeol sengit tapi tetep ada rasa sayang—gimana sih—terus pasang wajah kayak emot 'n_n'

Wayolo, yakin deh sebentar lagi bakal ada bom nuklir jatuh pas ditengah-tengah rumah mereka.

"Chanyeol... BISA GAK SIH SUARANYA DIKECILIN DIKIT? SUARA KAMU ITU UDAH KAYAK OM-OM MALAH TERIAK-TERIAK GAK JELAS! PUSING MAMAH PUSIIIIIIING!" Mamanya mijetin pelipisnya. Anemianya kambuh mungkin.

Eh, apa hubungannya?

"Maaf, Mah.. JADI KAPAN YOLO BERANGKAT?" tanyanya antusias, Mamanya nutup kuping karena ke-cetar-an suara Chanyeol.

"Besok. Makanya beresin barang kamu!"

.

.

 **Batavia and You**

 **Chanbaek and the rest of EXO's Official Pairing**

 **Genderswitch, Indonesia!AU, Romance, Comedy**

.

 **{A/N** : Disini, Chanyeol ceritanya bisa Bahasa Indonesia, ya..^^ **}**

 ***Chapter 1** : ASEEEEK GUE DI INDONESIA!

.

.

.

.

Ini bandara Internasional Jakarta—atau Tangerang?

Iya, Soekarno-Hatta. So-we-karno Ha-ta. Itu cara baca Chanyeol yang bener-bener upay. Author sendiri aja sampe gak kuat ngadepin raksasa-ganteng-tapi-idiot-jadi-lo-maunya-gimana itu.

Ehem.

Dia keliatan mencolok banget. Selain karena tinggi badan yang melewati batas minimum orang Indonesia, penampilan dia juga mencolok banget.

Kaos warna _shocking pink_ dipadu sama jaket warna ungu, terus disambung celana selutut garet-garet kuning-ijo stabilo ditambah sepatu _boots_ warna merah fanta. CERAH SEKALI.

Mata penumpang yang turun dari pesawat barengan sama Chanyeol langsung kebakar lalu menghilang dalam sekejap karena bajunya yang kelewat mentereng.

Enggak kok, boong. Mana mungkin Chanyeol pake _outfit_ norak kayak gitu? Yang ada mungkin om-om botak yang biasanya ada di _mall_ yang pake pakaian nggak nyambung sama badan.

Pakaian Chanyeol sebenernya biasa, Cuma mukanya dia yang gak biasa. Ganteng banget coy, author aja gak tahan.

"LAH ANJIR YA SIALAN ITU MIRIP MEMBER EXO YANG KATANYA HOMOAN SAMA BAEKHYUN!" —Oke, ini author yang ngomong AHUEHEHEHE _*ditendang readers* *ngapain sih muncul_ thor _*_

Dia celingukan nyari orang yang katanya mau jemput dia disini, eh tapi pas dicariin sama Chanyeol orangnya malah belum muncul sampe sekarang.

"Mana ya orang yang jemput gue?" si Chanyeol ngomong pake bahasa betawi. Cie, orang pendatang~

"Mas, mau bareng saya, gak?"

Chanyeol nengok kearah orang yang—menurut dia—ngomong sama dia. Terlihatlah sosok cewek—cantik sih, tapi menor banget—pake baju yang kayaknya kekurangan bahan, atau dia yang gak mau nambahin atau gimana, Chanyeol gak tau.

Cewek—cantik sih, tapi menor banget—tadi ngeliatin Chanyeol dengan tatapan genit sambil _wink_ dikit gitu. Dia merinding diliatin kayak gitu, terus nyengir garing sambil bilang "Ng.. Nggak usah deh, mbak. Saya udah ada yang jemput,"

"Oh, yaudah kalo gitu.." setelah jawab dengan ketusnya—mungkin kecewa atau gimana—cewek tadi pergi sambil sok lenggak-lenggokin pinggulnya. Biar keliatan seksi gitu.

Chanyeol merinding.

Pas itu juga, ada yang nepuk pundak dia dari belakang. Ya, Chanyeol kaget, dia mendadak beku terus gak bisa liat kebelakang.

"Uhm, sori.." orang yang kemungkinan besar nepuk pundak dia tadi nengokin kepala kemuka Chanyeol. "..Park Chanyeol, bukan?"

Chanyeol ngerasa familiar sama suara ini, suara cewek yang lembut tapi _childish_ (soalnya suaranya kayak bocah umur 5 tahun, unyu). Chanyeol berani-beraniin noleh kebelakang, takut-takut ternyata orang yang dia kira orang(?) ternyata malah jurig. Kan berabe.

"Iya, gue Chanyeol. Ini...siapa?" tanya dia ragu, soalnya muka cewek tadi ketutupan _beanie hat_ warna pastelnya.

Seketika, cewek ber- _beanie_ tadi ngangkat kepalanya dan... JENG! JENG! TADA!

((lempar-tabur efek bling-bling norak))

"Gue Baekhyun, inget kan?" tanyanya sambil senyum lebar-tapi-manis-duh-ah-imut-abis-gak-kuat kearah Chanyeol sambil benerin poninya yang sedikit berantakan.

Berantakan dalam artian yang bagian ujung sedikit miring, nggak lurus kayak pager.

Sebenernya itu bukan berantakan, sih ya.

Chanyeol cengo.

1 detik...

2 detik...

Chanyeol ngedip-ngedip sok imut.

3 detik...

Dia nyengir kelewat lebar.

4 det—

"BAEKHYUUUUUUNNN~! DEMIAPA INI LO? SI KUNTET YANG DOYAN FOTO PAS KECIL. INI ELO?" tanyanya sambil teriak-teriak heboh, sampe-sampe diliatin orang sebandara.

Oke.

Baekhyun ngangguk dan malah bikin Chanyeol lebih hebring. "KYAAAA~! YA AMPUN GUE KANGEN GILA SAMA LO QAQ LO MASIH KUNTET AJA KAYAK POHON TOGE ;A;"

Denger dia diejek sama jelmaan pohon jati Korea, Baekhyun gondok, terus dia nginjek kaki Chanyeol pake _wedges_ nya.

Mampus.

"ASYGAKDFGBCYGRVBVYGRCT R LO KENAPA NGINJEK KAKI GUE HAH?! ;A;"

Baekhyun senyum sedih campur _smirk_ , "Lagian sih, elonya ngejekin gue kuntet. Gue udah pake wedges tujuh senti juga :("

Chanyeol mangap dengan gantengnya, lalu bernapas dengan alur yang tidak teratur. HUH HAH. HUH HAH.

"Serius?" tanyanya imut—padahal gak—ditambah muka mirip emot OAO. Minta banget ditampar. Pake bibir maksudnya, AHUAHAHAHAH. _*_ thor _...*_

Baekhyun masih tetep merengut, sambil benerin _beanie_ nya yang sedikit miring. Duh, anak siapa sih? "Serius. Nih, liat!" ujarnya sambil nunjukin _wedges_ sejutanya.

Adaw pamer, ADAW.

Chanyeol ngeliatin _wedges_ warna pastel itu. Okay, itu emang tujuh senti. Tapi.. "PLIS DEH BYUN BAEK! LO UDAH PAKE TUJUH SENTI MASIH KUNTET? AHUAHAHAHA DASAR ANAK SD NGAHAHAHAH" Chanyeol mulai ketawa nista.

Dan Baekhyun mulai terbakar. Awas gosong loh, teh..

Api neraka mulai membakar Baekhyun. Tegangan cinta tak dapat dihindari, kala aku melihatmu.. ASTUTEEE.

Bentar, kenapa malah nyanyi?

Oke. Maaf. Lanjut. Oke. _*PLIS DEH GAUSAH BERTELE-TELE. ENYAH KAU BONGGOGI*_

((Buset. Jahat amat T^T))

Pas Baekhyun mau menyemburkan seisi neraka jahanamnya, suara Chanyeol yang kembali berwibawa—sekaligus mirip om pedofil—berkata dengan _oh-so-gentlemen_ nya. "Tapi, gitu-gitu, lo imut banget kok. Ehehehehe.." dan ketawa diakhir itu bikin dia kelihatan gila lagi.

Baekhyun merona. Goyang merona.

 _*plis ya_ thor, _itu MO-RE-NA*_

"Gak usah sok gombal gitu lo. Dasar sinting." Ujarnya sambil menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. UHUK. "Udah, cabut aja. Lo mau langsung pulang apa jalan-jalan dulu?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol langsung menelusupkan jari-jari besarnya ke jari mungil Baekhyun. Duh, awas kejepit. _*sumpah ya,_ author _mau dicemplungin kesumur?* *_ thor _.. gausah ngerusak suasana deh*_

"Langsung pulang aja yuk. Gue udah capek juga.. mobil diparkir dimana?" tanyanya sok tau. Iya kalo Baekhyun naik mobil.

"Gue naik angkot.."

Nah, kan. Mam-pus.

Chanyeol melotot. Dia mangap, gak percaya sama apa yang baru aja dia denger. _DEMI WHAT_.

Baekhyun ketawa lucu, lalu mencubit hidung sohibnya. "Bercanda kali, Yeol. Yuk!" katanya sambil membawa ransel Chanyeol, lalu menarik tangannya.

((Bisa nggak, pacaran aja?))

"Jadi, lo bisa nyetir pake kaki kurcaci kayak gitu?" tanya Chanyeol nyeleneh. Sumpah ya, dia gak tau diri banget, dih. Udah enak disetirin, masih bisa aja ngejek.

Kalo _author_ jadi Baekhyun, udah _author_ sekap dia digudang, terus kunci gudangnya _author_ telen.

Untung Baekhyun sabar. Beruntung kau, wahai Park Chanyeol.

"Diem, atau turun."

Chanyeol langsung kicep. Baekhyun nyetirnya serius banget, sih. Nah si Chanyeol? Yeu. Dia malah sibuk nyemilin _Lays'_ yang ada di _dashboard_ mobil Baekhyun.

Tapi.. diliat-liat, Baekhyun cantik juga.

((CANTIK BANGET MALAH)) ((uhum.))

Mata sipitnya yang nyureng kalau lagi nyetir, bibir _pink_ mungilnya, pipi setengah _chubby_ nya, rambut lurus hitamnya.

O.M.G. Chanyeol. Serasa. Ngeliat. Bidadari. Sayang, dia gak punya _halo_.

"Lo cantik banget, deh. Sumpah!" bisik Chanyeol lumayan keras. Ya gimana gak keras? Orang suara dia udah kayak om-om gitu.

Baekhyun senyum kecil. "Makasih.." jawabnya sambil fokus nyetir. Yah, padahal hatinya kejedot-jedot gitu.. _*itu gimana_ thor _?*_

Biasa lah, anak jaman sekarang. Pada _jaim_.

Chanyeol noleh kejendela, dia ngeliatin jalanan Jakarta yang—sangat—kontras sama jalanan Seoul. Itu motor udah berjejal dijalanan kayak semut ngerubungin permen lolipop.

Bahkan gak bakalan ada jalan buat seekor semut.

 _Gadeng_.

"Ini jalanan, emang tiap hari kayak gini... apa pas gue baru datang doang?" tanya si raksasa gigi _((bentar mau ngakak, lima detik aja))_ dengan muka bak anak kecil.

Baekhyun menoleh. Dia berkedip—imut—sebentar, terus jawab, "Tiap hari kayak gini sih... Apalagi kalau pagi. Pasti kaget. Orang kalo _car free day_ aja, kadang masih macet gitu.."

Chanyeol mengangguk lucu—tumbenan. "Oh, kirain pas gue datang gini. Takutnya gue dikira saudaranya Greyson Chance, terus dikejar-kejar pada minta tanda tangan gitu.."

"Mau banget dikira saudaranya? Lo sama Aliando aja gantengan Aliando. HUAHAHAH" Baekhyun awalnya ngomong pake suara lembut gitu, eh pas klimaksnya... Ah, sudahlah.

"Aliando? Siapa? Pacar lo?"

"Bukan, Cuma mantan." Jawab gadis itu enteng, gak tau disebelahnya ada orang patah hati. Duh, cup cup.

 **KRETEK. KRETEK.** ((Suara kehancuran hati Chanyeol. Lebay ver.))

"Serius...?" tanya Chanyeol lirih, duh, sini sama teteh cinta~ _*enyah kau bonggogi*_ _((kenapa pada jahat gini sih))_

Baekhyun menoleh, lalu spontan ketawa. Bukan gimana, tapi ekspresi Chanyeol itu loooh! Kayak mayat idup gitu. Keliatan gak punya jiwa.

"Nggak. Bercanda. Dia artis hits gitu, pernah main sinetron yang mirip _Twilight_. Lagian.. kayaknya dia udah pacaran sama Prilly. Tau deh, apa udah sama yang lain, ya? Katanya si Prilly sama Bang Billy sih.."

Wah, ketauan banget Baekhyun ngikutin hubungannya mereka. Hubungan aku kapan diikutin, Baek? _;;) *Buset dah thor..*_

Chanyeol menghela napas lega, lega karena sohib—sekaligus gebetannya (yang belum pasti iya apa nggak)—masih belum pernah jadi milik orang. "Uhm.. ini kapan nyampenya kita _by the way_? Perasaan dari tadi gak gerak-gerak deh.."

"Lo liat gak, kalo ini macet parah? Mau nabrak bemper mobil orang? Mau ganti rugi? Gue sih ogah."

Ketus amat, mbak.

"Yaudah, gue tidur aja ya. Ntar kalau sampe, bangunin.."

Baekhyun menoleh, terus dengan judesnya menjawab, "Males. Yang ada lo gue sekap disini biar mati kehabisan oksigen.."

Buset, imut-imut otaknya _psycho_ banget. _Delete_ dari _list_ bias lah.

Chanyeol paranoid, dia langsung berdiri tegak sambil pasang muka super _shock_. Baekhyun yang melihat kepolosan—atau kebodohan—Chanyeol, terkekeh. "Bercanda elah. Takut amat, udah tidur aja. Lo pasti capek kan, baru datang. _Jalja~_ "

Chanyeol tersenyum. " _Arrasseo._ Jangan lupa bangunin pokoknya.."

"Iya, bawel."

Dan Chanyeol langsung terlelap, sementara Baekhyun masih fokus nyetir.

Entah kenapa, aku ngerasa disini Chanyeol uke banget. Apa jangan-jangan, mereka bertukar gelar? Aduh. Plis. Jangan.

Tapi kalo misalnya Chanyeol yang nyetir, yang ada malah nyasar sampe Bogor. Terus mereka tersesat dihutan daerah Puncak, terus gak bisa pulang, eh.. _ending_ nya malah dimakan harimau.

Oke. Cukup.

Fantasiku terlalu gila.

" _Baby.. bangun~"_

" _Yeobooo~ Bangun~~"_

Suara-suara lembut itu terdengar oleh telinga Chanyeol, dia tanpa sadar udah senyum-senyum _tijel_ sambil monyong-monyongin bibir. Sementara, didunia nyata, Baekhyun udah tasbihan buat ngusir setan jahat yang numpang kebadan temennya.

"Yeol, bangun woy!"

"Bentar lagi, Baekhyun _baby.._ " WAHT. DEMI. APA. Baekhyun langsung bakar-bakar aroma terapi yang diilutrasikan sebagai dupa pengusir roh jahat. Ditangannya sudah siap tasbih berbiji Sembilan puluh Sembilan. Bibirnya udah komat-kamit tanpa henti.

"Tuhan, ampuni Chanyeol, Tuhan. Dia emang idiot, tapi dia yang sekarang jadi lebih lebih idiot," ujarnya sambil baca-baca doa.

Baekhyun terus membangunkan Chanyeol. Ini mobil udah terparkir dengan indahnya didepan pintu garasi rumahnya. CUMA, Chanyeolnya doang yang belum bangun.

Akhirnya, dia—dengan sangat terpaksa—meniup-niup telinga Chanyeol. Berharap raksasa itu bakalan bangun.

Berdoa, mulai.

Pada tiupan kelima belas _((buset, diitung?))_ , Chanyeol pelan-pelan membuka matanya. "Udah sampe?" tanyanya sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Udah, dari tadi."

"Kok lo gak bangunin gue?" ujar Chanyeol cemberut. Merajuk gitu ceritanya.

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Duh, gue udah bangunin dari lima belas menit yang lalu. TAPI LO GAK BANGUN BANGUN DAN MALAH NGIGAU GAK JELAS MINTA DIBUNUH LO NYET!?" hardiknya dengan sengit. _Yandere_ amat sih.

Chanyeol cengo, terus nyengir kuda. "Ehehe, ya udah, ayo masuk!" girangnya sambil membuka pintu mobil, lalu bergegas ke bagasi untuk mengambil kopernya. Sementara Baekhyun membuka pintu bagian belakang untuk mengambil ransel Chanyeol juga tasnya sendiri.

"YAHOO! GUE DIRUMAHNYA BAEKHYUUUUUN~~" teriak Chanyeol ala tarzan. Untung ganteng.

Baekhyun yang ngeliat kelakuan minus temannya, tertawa kecil.

 _Well_ , mungkin Chanyeol bakalan mewarnai harinya kedepan.

— **TBC** —

 **A/N:** Hi. bonggogi balik lagi. Kangen? I hope so. PLS JGN GAMPARIN AKU KARENA GAK TANGGUNG JAWAB SELAMA... 2 TAHUN OMF. Aku tau kalian semua pasti bilang "WTH BONGGOGI U SUCK kemana aja lo selama ini'. Well.. high school sucks dan aku gakuat dengan tugas dan sistem SKS yang dijalankan. Bye.

That's hello from me.

Love,

bonggogi.


End file.
